


The Last Beat of My Heart

by Bofursunboundbraids



Series: These Precious Things [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Laketown, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, dwarves are loud during sex, first time anal sex, hobbits are chatty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/pseuds/Bofursunboundbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night in Laketown, Bilbo and Thorin surrender to their desire. Continues from the flashback in "The Space Between Us".</p><p>Part 3 of "These Precious Things"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Beat of My Heart

"I want you inside me." Thorin whispered. Bilbo shuddered. He could merely nod.

Thorin reached for the bottle. He could feel Bilbo's heart beating rapidly through the wall of his chest. He stayed his hand.

"I need to know that you are sure of this."

Bilbo nodded, his curls bouncing on his forehead, covering his eyes. His hair had grown quite long since leaving the Shire.

Thorin slid his hand along the side of the hobbit's face and tangled his fingers in those curls. "Bilbo?" Large, brown eyes focused on the profound blue of his own. 

"I...I'm sorry...I'm fine." Bilbo took a deep breath and held his head higher. "I'm ready."

"Of that I am not entirely convinced."

Bilbo opened his mouth to argue the point, but Thorin countered; "What I have asked of you is not something to be entered into with half a care and no thought. I will not think ill of you if you are not ready. The depth of my feelings for you is not contingent on a consumation." The tension Thorin could feel vibrating through the body laying upon him noticeably relaxed. Bilbo took a deep breath.

"I thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart, for those words, Thorin, but," Bilbo swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly very dry, "I... **want** you. I want you so badly and I've wanted you longer than I care to admit, even before I understood what it was I was feeling." He could feel his eyes start to sting and he knew tears were close; he took a deep, hard breath. "I want to do...this, but I have to admit that I am currently somewhat out of my...umm...area of..." The poor hobbit screwed up his face, fighting for the right words while wondering why making a fool of himself was becoming habit. He felt soft lips and the scratch of beard as Thorin placed the sweetest of kisses on the tip of his upturned nose.

"There's always a first time. And you have nothing to fear...I will be with you."

Now Bilbo couldn't help the tears that fell, hot and wet on his cheeks, and he kissed Thorin with every ounce of the passion he possessed. Pulling away for breath, he buried his face in the curve of Thorin's neck. Thorin ran his hand over the downy hairs at the base of Bilbo's spine. 

"I will be honest with you; there is pain the first time."

Bilbo lifted his head and looked into Thorin's eyes. He took a deep, shuddering breath. "Just looking at you hurts me," he placed his hand over his own heart, "right here. No, I'm not afraid of any pain. I can't imagine that... _that_...could do me any great injury. I'm just...unpracticed in the ways of...uhm..."

Thorin couldn't help but chuckle at the look of consternation on his new lover's face. Bilbo was mortified.

"I mean," he sputtered, "I'm not _completely_ ignorant...when I was younger...there was a lass...her name was...Amaranthus." 

"Amaranthus?" Thorin whispered the name, taking great joy in Bilbo's confession.

"Mmmm hmmm...she wore her hair in the fattest curls; big, red, bouncing curls." Bilbo smiled as memories flooded his sight. "She lived in Michel Delving, but spent every summer with her grandparents in Hobbiton. She was a bit...fast."

Thorin wondered if he'd missed something. "And you had trouble catching up with her?"

"Huh? Oh...no...not _literally_ fast. She was rather... _precocious_. She certainly did expanded my knowledge of...relations."

"And she took advantage of an innocent lad."

"I gave just as much as she took." 

"What happened to her?"

"I suppose I thought we were in love. That was until I heard from her cousin Delphinia that she had married the son of the publisher of the **_Westfarthing Standard_** , who also just happened to be one of the largest land owners in the Shire. The wedding took place just two weeks after she returned home. She'd been planning it for almost a year. Even while we had been..." Bilbo watched his fingers brush over Thorin's chest. 

"She broke your heart." The dwarf felt a grip of pain for that younger Bilbo.

"No." Bilbo paused. "Maybe. I heard later that she'd had a baby just six months after the wedding."

"How long does a hobbit carry her baby?"

Bilbo stilled his hand. "Seven months."

Thorin didn't know what to say. 

"And yes," Bilbo answered the question he figured Thorin was unable to ask, "I considered that the child was mine, but there seemed no point in saying anything. It would have a good home, be well cared for; everything I could possibly want for it."

"I'm sorry." Thorin managed, a mixture of sadness and anger kindling in his heart.

Bilbo shook his head. "It was so long ago, I hardly ever think about it." He took a deep, steadying breath. "Anyway...back to what we were discussing...we did _consummate_...as it were...so I have some experience. I've just never before...with a..." He nodded his head at Thorin.

"You've never made love to a dwarf."

"Well...yes...but I meant specifically a...umm...male.."

"You've never been breached." Thorin stated matter-of-factly.

Bilbo went beet red despite himself. "That's certainly one way of putting it."

Thorin's features went soft. "I will guide you. And you need follow only as far as you choose to go."

Bilbo looked at the dwarf beneath him. The future may see a crown placed on his head, a kingdom restored, and his rightful place in story and song; the King Under the Mountain. But for Bilbo, right there, in the best room in the house of the Master of Laketown, in a massive four poster bed, a fire blazing on the hearth, he was simply Thorin. And he was all his. He placed a kiss amidst the thick, black curls on Thorin's chest.

"I will follow you anywhere."

Thorin felt his heart swell. He was discovering that what this hobbit did to him was nearly as terrifying as it was glorious. With the slightest tremor in his hand, he smoothed a finger across soft pink lips. And he burned as the tip of a tongue appeared before his finger disappeared into Bilbo's mouth. He felt that tongue caress him, lips tighten around him.

"You're as cruel as you are beautiful." Thorin managed to utter. "You are going to undo me before we've even begun." Bilbo's weight pushed down on his swollen cock and he felt it throb. "Please..." the word ended with a deep moan.

Bilbo watched Thorin, wondering if what he was witnessing was real. The dwarf had closed his eyes, thick black lashes laying on pale skin. One hand was in Bilbo's hair, the other one held a fistful of steel grey, silken waves. Slowly, Bilbo released the wet finger and worked his way carefully over the thick, hard body. He was fascinated by every hair, every scar; and then he noticed the tattoos. A series of runes around a geometric sigil was inked into the skin of Thorin's lower right abdomen. He could see the design lay over scar tissue. He ran a finger over it. Thorin opened his eyes at the slight tickle Bilbo's touch brought.

"Frerin." Thorin murmured.

"Hmmm?" Bilbo looked up.

"That is in honor of my brother, Frerin."

"You have a brother?" 

"I did."

"Oh...I'm so, so sorry. What happened?"

"He died at the battle at Azanulbizar, before the gates of Moria. Many, many years ago."

Bilbo knew he should probably let the matter drop, but there was so much he wanted to know about Thorin, about his past. "Was he young?"

"Painfully so."

Bilbo winced.

Thorin pointed at the skin over his heart.

"This one is for Dís."

Bilbo could barely make out another grouping of runes and a sigil under the thick layer of hair. He thought he'd seen a similar design worn by both Fili and Kili.

"Dís?"

"My sister."

"Of course...the boys would have a mother, wouldn't they? I guess I've never thought about how exactly they were related to you. She must be beautiful."

"The brilliance of a full, silver moon pales compared to her."

Bilbo was deeply moved by the emotion he heard in Thorin's voice. "You love her dearly."

Thorin looked him in the eye, "she is the most precious thing on this earth to me."

For an uncomfortable moment Bilbo wondered if he should be jealous. 

Thorin ran his hand over Bilbo's back. "I owe her my very existence. She gave me purpose when the rest of the world had turned its back on me. And she is all that is left to me of my family...her and her children."

Bilbo offered a shaky smile, "I can't wait to meet her."

"You will love each other, I know." Thorin saw the look of uncertainty on Bilbo's face. This conversation would be better had at another time. Not now. He pulled Bilbo up so he could kiss him madly on the mouth, nipping at his lips and sucking on his tongue. Bilbo pushed away. A smile, wicked and knowing spread across his face and Thorin held his breath as the hobbit slowly moved down the length of him until he could feel hot breath on his cock. The dwarf watched as Bilbo took the organ in hand, tentatively at first, but the hobbit quickly found the feel of it fantastic. It was almost hot to the touch; the skin so smooth, pulled tightly over heavy, dark purple veins. He slid his hand down to the root, buried under thick, kinky, black hair. 

"There is no part of you, Thorin Oakenshield, I don't want to touch," Bilbo lightly brushed his fingers across the hairs on the heavy sack between his lovers legs before taking it in hand. Thorin's eyes rolled back in his head. It had been so long since he'd been touched, and these hands that now held him were a wonder. 

"It is of no matter that you lack experience, your instinct is brilliant." Thorin rasped before sucking in a gasping breath as Bilbo ran first a fingertip, then his tongue, over the blood darkened tip of his cock. He fought to keep his eyes open as he watched those sweet lips close over him. Bilbo fixed his eyes on Thorin's as he went down, as far down as he could. 

Bilbo closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds emanating from Thorin, at first soft and coo-like but they grew in volume and intensity. When he heard what sounded like the scream of a wounded animal, his eyes flew open. Thorin lay stretched out before him, his head thrown back, hands gripping the bedclothes tightly. Bilbo dragged his tongue from root to tip before gently, delicately scraping his teeth over the throbbing head. He expected that everyone under the Master's roof heard.

"Love, please, you are going to end me if you continue." Thorin managed through deep, panting breaths.

"I want to make you come." Bilbo laid his head on Thorin's thigh.

"And you will. I _promise_ you that. But not quite yet. _Please_..." 

Bilbo sat up and Thorin followed. The dwarf picked up the bottle and removed the stopper. He looked at Bilbo.

"Are you certain of this?"

Bilbo laughed, "more certain than I've ever been."

"Here...give me your hand."

Bilbo held out his right hand and Thorin poured a small amount of the liquid in his cupped palm.

"What is this...oh!" Bilbo dipped the fingers of his other hand in it. "It's oil."

Thorin nodded. "Yes." 

"And what is it for, exactly?" 

"To prepare me."

"For..."

"You."

Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes...yes, of course."

Thorin dipped his fingers in the oil and began to spread it over Bilbo fingers. "The oil is to ease your way. It reduces the friction and pain and enhances sensations."

Bilbo nodded, paying attention so as not to miss a step while also trying to keep his racing pulse under control. And he managed this until he remembered where the oil came from.

"You asked Edda to bring this." 

"Yes."

"You were certain we would do this." 

"With you, Bilbo Baggins, _nothing_ is certain." Thorin smiled, cerulean eyes shining through ebony lashes.

"And, I take it, she knows what it's for?" 

"I believe it likely. She's a bright girl. I do not doubt that she knows more than we should expect of one so young." Thorin wove his fingers between Bilbo's. "Do not feel shame that others may understand what passes between us. It serves no good purpose."

Bilbo shook his head. "I'm not ashamed, I swear it. It just may take me a bit...hobbits are keen on keeping their private lives just that."

Thorin chuckled, "Oh my pretty one," he raised Bilbo's head with a well-oiled finger under his chin and kissed him, "I do not want you to feel uncomfortable about what others may know. Now..." he poured out a few more drops of oil into his palm before sliding down onto the mattress, "watch me."

Bilbo watched, his eyes growing large despite his best efforts to remain calm, as Thorin rolled onto his side and slid his well-oiled hand over his hip and across the rounded bum and down. The hobbit held his breath as Thorin's eyes closed and his upper lip made a tiny jerk.

"There...do you see?" Thorin said with shuddering breath.

Bilbo leaned down for a better look, his heart skittering in his chest. He followed the line of Thorin's arm to his hand and his thick fingers and saw that he had one of them inside him, up to the knuckle. 

"Ye...yes. I can see." 

"Just one finger at first, then add one at a time."

"How far should I...?"

"All the way."

"Alright. You'll let me know if I hurt you?"

Thorin pulled his hand away and rolled over onto his back, swinging a leg over Bilbo's head. 

"You won't" he said as he sunk down into the pillows. He slid his feet up, his knees bent, and he tilted his hips under. 

Bilbo kneeled there, between Thorin's legs, and looked at the dwarf. It was true that the mere sight of him, laying there, breathtakingly beautiful, caused an ache in Bilbo's chest. He had never before wanted...no, it had progressed past want...he **needed**. He had never before needed anyone as he had a burning need to become a part of Thorin; to be wrapped up in him. For a moment he wondered who had loved Thorin before him. That there had been others was a matter of certainty, but who? And when? Why had he never married? Perhaps it was fate's grand design for them to become one and that thought made his heart swell joyfully.

Bilbo poured more oil in his hand, and happy with the slicknesss, slid his hand down the taught skin beneath Thorin's sack until he encountered the oil the dwarf had placed there. His curious fingers searched until they encountered a difference in the skin's texture, a slight puckering. 

"There, Bilbo, you're there." Thorin's voice was thick with his arousal. 

Using his index finger, Bilbo stroaked the opening for a few heartbeats before pushing the tip in. He heard Thorin's moan as he tried to process the sensations of heat and tightness. He pushed in further, to the knuckle. As he pushed in all the way, he watched Thorin lick his lips and nod.

"Yes, that's...good...now, in and...out." 

Bilbo pulled out and sunk back in. He felt Thorin twitch around him and he had to fight to focus on the task at hand, when all he wanted to imagine was burying himself in that heat. 

"Should I go slow...or fast?" 

"Go with the breath." 

"With the breath?"

"Lay your hand on me."

Bilbo reached out and laid his hand on Thorin's stomach. A large, calloused hand covered his.

"Feel the rise and fall of my breath."

Bilbo felt that breath fill Thorin and then release. 

"I feel it." the hobbit whispered, a powerful surge of emotion building in his chest.

"Breathe with me."

Bilbo matched Thorin's breath with his own. Emotion now flooded through his veins, more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before. His skin tingled.

"Now, move with the breath."

Again, Bilbo slid his finger inside the dwarf's body, moving in with exhalation and out with inhalation. In and out. He closed his eyes and soon there was nothing but their breathing in tandem and the gentle caress of Thorin's hand on his.

"Two fingers now."

It took a few seconds for Bilbo to focus his sight after opening his eyes. "It's going to be tight." he said, reaching for the bottle for more oil. 

Thorin answered with a sound that was a moan with a throaty purr mixed in. "Yes it issss..." he lost control of speech as Bilbo added his middle finger.

And on Bilbo went, in and out, moving his fingers apart when instructed, adding a third finger, never losing connection with the breath. He caught Thorin watching his face. A blush burned from the neck up.

"How am I doing? Is this alright?"

Thorin chuckled and nodded, "more than alright."

Bilbo smiled, bright as the sun.

Thorin bit his lip, his eyelids lowering slightly, and he ran a fingertip over a pebbled nipple.

"You are fucking me."

Bilbo's heart jolted in his chest and an electric shiver raced through his body at Thorin's words.  
"With you fingers, Bilbo...you are _fucking_ me."

Bilbo could only stare, his brain overloaded. He had never heard Thorin talk like that. He had never heard _anyone_ talk like that. It shocked him and it thrilled him and right now his cock was so hard he was sure the slightest brush against it would cause him to positively _erupt_! That was tested when Thorin reached down and wiped the drops of moisture that had collected on the tip. Bilbo sucked in his breath and held it as he watched Thorin lick his finger clean. 

Bilbo slid his fingers out of Thorin and crawled up the length of his body. He forced his tongue into the dwarf's mouth, wondering if he'd taste himself there. Arms wrapped around him and they strained against each other, finding a rhythm and Bilbo was afraid he would lose himself. With every ounce of will-power he pulled himself away. He smiled, all brazen and breathless.

"I haven't even begun to fuck you, Thorin Oakenshield." 

With those words coming out of his mouth, Bilbo felt something fall away from him, like a layer of skin sloughing off to reveal something shining and new underneath. It felt like power to him, a new sort of strength. At that time, in that place, with a king laid before him, ready and waiting, there was nothing on this earth he feared.

" _Please_... _now_." Thorin whispered.

Bilbo poured more oil into his hand and covered himself, the glide of his hand over his painfully swollen cock almost too much to bear. Then, with as steady a hand as he could manage, he guided himself to Thorin. 

"Yesssss..." the word came as a sigh, "Bilbo...love... _push_."

The hobbit pushed in, worried he was just pressing into a wall of flesh until suddenly he felt his tip surrounded by the most delicious heat, the pressure incredible.

"More..." Thorin's eyes locked on his, Bilbo slowly pushed, working himself in farther and farther until he could go no further. He stayed there, so afraid to move.

"I'm not going to last long." he hung his head, his hands on either side of Thorin's chest.

Thorin raised his head up and kissed his lover on the forehead. "That makes no matter. I just want to feel you move inside me." he laid his head back down and slid his hands into his messy waves "I want to feel you come inside me."

And Bilbo moved. He started the rhythm and Thorin met him. A smile broke out on his face and he closed his eyes. The glorious vibration of the body around him worked its way to his soul and he opened his mouth and sound came out, beautiful and strange. It joined with Thorin's cries; they were so loud and Bilbo didn't even care. Let the whole house, let the **whole town** hear! He knew in his heart he was in love; wholly, completely, madly and he didn't care who knew. He wouldn't care if they could be heard all the way in the Shire; let the girl who had broken his heart hear a rapture she could never have inspired. He wanted to let her know, let them all know what he had! He knew his completion was near.

"Thorin, I'm going to come."

"Yes you are love. Come for me."

"Thhhorrrin...you're soooo beautiful..."

"That's it, my jewel. Fuck me."

"I...I...cannnn't..."

"Come inside me."

"THHHHHORRRINNNN!!!"

Bilbo felt an ecstatic wave wash over him that enveloped him in a tremendous light. He thrust hard into Thorin as a hot torrent shot out of him. His face screwed up and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He realized he was sucking in harsh, ragged breaths and his shoulders were shaking.

"Bilbo...no, no...don't cry." he heard Thorin coo.

The sobs broke free and he laid himself down, burying his face in Thorin's chest.

"Shhhh...shhhh..." Thorin held Bilbo and kissed his curly head and ran his hands over creamy skin.

"Too much...it was too much." the hobbit's words were muffled by the dwarf's granite body. "You're too much." And he cried, hard.

Thorin held his sobbing hobbit, his heart aching with equal measure of love and guilt. If he had had any sort of a conscience he would've waited until the mountain was reclaimed, until he was in a position to give Bilbo his heart along with all that he possessed as King Under the Mountain. Yet here he was, with near nothing to his name but a dream of a kingdom, and he was the one being given this most unexpected, precious gift. He tightened his arms around Bilbo, kissed him, and spoke soothing words to slow his poor love's tears.

After some minutes Bilbo raised his head, eyes red and wet and his nose running. He smiled self-consciously.

"I'm sorry, that's probably not the reaction you were expecting." he looked around for a handkerchief. "Certainly not what I was expecting." There was never a handkerchief when he needed one.

Thorin handed him a corner of the bedsheet. "You have no need to apologize to me." 

Bilbo blew his nose. The Baggins in him had awoken and was deeply ashamed of this outpouring of raw emotion. " _This is not how one reacts after bedding a king for the first time, now is it?_ " said a voice that sounded a lot like his father's sister Belba, who was deeply passionate about what it meant to be a proper hobbit. " _Who do you think you are anyway?_ "

Bilbo shook his head dismissively, "Here I am, crying like I've been witness to the very grace of the Valar, while you..." 

"What about me?" 

Bilbo couldn't look at him, "You've certainly had lovers who could last longer than the length of a sneeze." He regretted his words the second they came out. Thorin didn't give him time to retract. His tone was sharp.

"Do not dare compare yourself to what you imagine I have had in the past. Yes, I have had other lovers, and yes I have experience you supposedly lack, but that is of no matter to me! I told you, my affection for you is not contingent on your performance in my bed. Even if we were to be merely friends, I would cherish that friendship as my most prized possession. And keep you close, if you would allow. You are the one, Bilbo Baggins, the **only** one, I want to see first every morning and make love to every night..."

"Only at night?" Bilbo asked, mock disappointment on his face.

"...make love to any damn time you please!" He squished Bilbo's face between his hands and made it wet with kisses. "You are the one to whom I offer my heart, if you'll have it, to hold for the rest of my days."

Tears flowed freely and this time Bilbo was glad for them. "YesyesYESyezzzzzzz!" he managed to enunciate amongst unintelligible burbles and gasps for air as he raked his fingers across the sides of Thorin's face and into his hair, nails scrapping across scalp, and he was kissing Thorin, mouth open and eager, but the kisses were just not deep enough and hands couldn't hold any tighter.

"Take me, Thorin, before I wake up and realize this was all a dream."

Thorin licked a tear from the hobbit's blush-red cheek. "This is a dream we will never wake from. I will not allow it." He rolled them over and and kissed Bilbo, filling his mouth with a velvety strength and fullness and Bilbo met him with an insistance and demand that excited Thorin and surprised himself.

"Need...you...please... _yesssss_!!! _Now_!" Bilbo's pulse raced as Thorin nipped at his jaw and grazed his teeth along his neck. Suddenly the weight of him was gone and Bilbo watched through heavy lids as Thorin took a leather thong from the bedside table and tied his hair back.

"It will do you no good to have a face full of hair." was his answer to Bilbo's protesting whine. Then, he had the bottle in his hand and oil on his fingers. Bilbo watched him, watched him oil those fingers; his thick, calloused fingers. He had never seen hands so large before, not even on one of the big people. A pinprick of fear stabbed at his mind.

"Thorin?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Promise me you'll go slow. I...I've never..."

"As slow as you wish, even if it takes until the last beat of my heart."

"Mine will be still long before that day comes." Bilbo said off-handedly.

"You do not know what lies before us. Right here," Thorin laid himself down next to Bilbo, "right now...this is our eternity. Now, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me..."

Softly, sweetly, languidly with only lips did they come together and they breathed in each other's breath. Bilbo made his pretty noises as Thorin's hand made it's way down his body, danced over the freshly tumescent cock, and further. And his breath hitched in time with the leap of his heart as he felt fingers slide over his entrance. 

"Now, when you feel pressure, relax your muscle there." Thorin whispered and Bilbo nodded and he sucked in a breath as he felt the fat tip of a finger push in. "Relax. Put your hand on my chest and breath with me." 

Bilbo's breaths came out moans as Thorin slid his finger in, ever slow, ever farther. When it was in all the way he kissed the hobbit on the forehead. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I...I just don't understand what I'm feeling."

Thorin cocked his head, concerned that Bilbo was not ready for this after all.

"It's not bad..no, not bad at all...I can feel you _inside_ me! It hurts a bit but is pleasurable at the same time. I don't honestly know how I'm going to react when you eventually fill me..."

"As long as you are truly willing to continue, I will fill you completely."

"Then continue, my good sir, please continue." And then there were two fingers, slowly, very, very slowly, working their way in and then moving oh so very slightly _apart_.

"Ohhhh...Thorin...that's cruel! But NO! don't you dare stop!" Those two fingers worked their way in and out and he expected three would follow soon but then the two pressed up slightly and...

"SWEET YAVANNA MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS GREEN AND GOOD!!!" Bilbo screamed out in surprise.

"Did you like that?" Thorin asked with a straight face, but his eyes sparkled with delight at Bilbo's reaction.

"What did you just do to me?"

"I found your sweet spot. Now I know how to play you like a harp."

"Whaaaa? Do you have this spot too?"

Thorin nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to put more pressure on you than what you were already putting on yourself."

"Well aren't you the benevolent and merciful one! Mayhaps I would like to hear you scream out to your maker!"

"You will, my precious gift, you will."

"I had better, Thorin Oakenshield! I'm wondering what other lascivious secrets you have tucked away under all that hair."

Thorin laughed and rewarded Bilbo with a third finger.

"Bastard..." The hobbit grunted through gritted teeth.

"That, my jewel, is one thing I cannot be accused of." And he drank in the honey of his hobbit's mouth while he delved deeper and deeper, making his lover...

"...ready. Thorin, I'm ready now."

Thorin searched Bilbo's lust-hazy eyes. He saw no hesitation. No fear. He answered with a kiss. Then he prepared himself, using both hands to glaze his cock with the oil. It glistened in the lamp light and Bilbo couldn't help reaching out and wrapping his hand around it. 

"Do you want that?" 

"Yes." Bilbo licked his lips.  
"And where do you want it?"

"Inside me."

Thorin put his mouth to the hobbit's ear, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

That hot breath at his ear sent a shiver through Bilbo's body and his cock twitched.

"Yes, Thorin. Fuck me." 

Thorin looked at the gentle creature lying before him. He made silent promises that he would not hurt Bilbo as he slid his hands over smooth, hairless thighs and gently parted them. He kneeled in that space and the hobbit looked so small. Then he was over him, kissing him, as he guided himself, rubbing against him, letting Bilbo get used to him.

Bilbo pushed back.

Thorin held as still as he could when he realized that he had slid in, just the tiniest bit. Bilbo was breathing in shallow gasps, his face betraying the discomfort he felt from being stretched even wider.

"Bilbo?"

"I'm ok...really...just...just go slow," he smiled against the pain, "please."

And slow is how Thorin made love to Bilbo for the first time. In that strange bed in a stranger's house, in a decaying little town on a pile of sticks over a cold and dreary lake. Bilbo held on, his hands clutching arms like marble columns as Thorin moved within him. And Thorin, in that very moment, wondered what could be so glorious, in that cold and lonely mountain, as the tightness and the heat and the maddening pulse of the body around him; and the beauty of the face and the eyes that were locked on his, and that sweet voice, now throaty with sex, joined with his in a counterpoint so beautiful he would have them sing it before Mahal himself. He knew he was close. Very, very close.

"Bilbo, I want you to finish yourself."

"Finish...I don't..."

"With your hand, my lover, finish yourself...and we will come together." Thorin took Bilbo's hand and licked a wide swathe across the palm and laid it on the hobbit's rosy red cock. The hand tightened and stroked, finding the perfect rhythm with its mate. It wasn't long until Bilbo's eyes squeezed close and his cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Thorin...I'm going...I can't hold on...are you close? I...I... _uhhhhhh_!" Bilbo pumped his cock hard as he released a deluge on to his belly. Deep inside, muscles clenched around Thorin and he surrendered to his release, filling Bilbo until there was nothing left. They stayed like that for a moment, not wanting to part, until Thorin gingerly, and regretfully, slid away and laid next to Bilbo, close, as one spoon to another. Neither said a word, but listened to the beating of their hearts. Then Bilbo spoke:

"You said this journey was reshaping me, like a raw stone being shaped into a precious gem."

Thorin placed sleepy kisses on Bilbo's shoulder. "Yes...the most beautiful gem..."

"And you mentioned something about skilled hands..."

"Mmm Hmmmmm..."

"Your hands. You have finished me, Thorin. With your hands, your mouth, your..." he blushed, unable to say more.

Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo, whispering something that sounded like " _ghivashel_ " to the hobbit who found no meaning in the word, but rather in the throaty purr that carried it to his ear. Bilbo heard himself whisper, "I love you." Suddenly he was face to face with blue eyes, noses touching. 

"And I love you. Now. Forever."

Bilbo nodded, curls bouncing, heart singing. "Forever, Thorin."

Thorin pulled out the sheet that had become quite soiled and tossed it in the corner. Then they snuggled down on the mattress and he pulled the heavy quilt high over them. Bilbo backed up into Thorin's heat and he was held tight.

"Can we stay like this? Here?"

"No, my love, we cannot. But do not fear, the mountain will welcome us home."

"What if it's snowing when we wake?"

Thorin chuckled, "If it snows, we will wait it out. Durin's Day is not upon us for a few days yet."

And the last thing Thorin heard before he drifted to sleep was his greatest treasure whispering, "snow snow snow..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have to admit I had NO INTENTION of actually writing the sexytimes. I started to in "The Space Between Us", but it was 3 pages of "meh!" so I scrapped it. Right after finishing that fic, I came across a song title on my ipod that inspired me to write this. Ironically, I have NO memory whatsoever which song it was! 
> 
> This is the very first full-blown, explicit sex scene I have ever written.


End file.
